


Tonight You're Mine Completely

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Buddy approaches Baby for a one night stand.





	Tonight You're Mine Completely

Baby turned a corner in the parking garage and saw Buddy leaning against a pillar, waiting. 

As he walked by him, Buddy asked, “Not going to say goodbye?” Baby stopped and turned around. Buddy rested a hand on his back and added, “I’m not really offended. I know you’re not much of a talker.”

Baby took out one earbud. “Did you need something?”

“Not need, but I think it’d be fun to spend time together outside of work,” Buddy said. He could tell Baby wasn’t catching on, so he squeezed his shoulder and added, “You’re hot.”

Baby furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like prying in other people’s business but even he had been able to pick up on the fact that Buddy and Darling were a thing. “Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“She’s not threatened by you,” he said with a laugh. He put a hand under Baby’s chin and said, “It would obviously just be one time. No offense.”

Baby looked over Buddy. “None taken,” he murmured. He wasn’t sure what to say next, so he said, “I don’t think you should come back to my place. I don’t live alone.”

Buddy smiled and tilted his head with interest. “Are you with somebody?”

Baby shook his head. 

“We can use my place. Darling is going out with friends,” Buddy said. He headed out of the parking garage. 

He turned when he realized that Baby hadn’t been following him. He wondered if Baby was having doubts, but then he realized he was just changing the song on his iPod. He patiently waited.

When Baby caught up with him, he affectionately asked, “What song did you pick?”

Baby didn’t answer, feeling embarrassed. 

Buddy grabbed an earbud and held it up to his ear. He laughed when he heard “Will You Love Me Tomorrow.”

“I didn’t mean that choice in a clingy way,” Baby said, staring straight ahead. 

 

 

Baby looked around the fancy penthouse. 

“Impressed?” Buddy asked with a little smile. “I imagine your place is about as nice, with your skills.”

He sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Baby sat down. Buddy removed his sunglasses and jacket, then set them aside.

Buddy leaned in to hear what he was playing now. He listened to “Jet Boy Jet Girl” for a minute, then asked, “So, is this your fuck playlist?”

Baby shook his head. “This isn’t a situation I anticipate.”

“Why not? You’re hot,” Buddy said with a little laugh. He ran his hand through Baby’s hair. After a long silence, he said, “Oh. Right. Because you’re so weird. That makes sense. Hey, do you want to kiss?”

He lightly cupped Baby’s chin. Baby eagerly kissed him. Buddy happily ran his hand down Baby’s back and rested it on his ass.

“So, you don’t do this a lot,” Buddy said. “Have you ever?”

Baby nodded.

“With a man?”

He shook his head. 

Buddy kissed him and then said, “You seem like a quick learner.” 

He pointed down at the floor. Baby slid off his lap and onto his knees in front of him. Buddy unzipped his pants and took his dick out. When Baby didn’t do anything, Buddy asked, “Are you alright? Do you want to kiss some more?”

“Can I see you undress?” Baby asked, flicking his eyes over Buddy.

Buddy grinned. “Of course. Where are my manners?” He stood up and pulled off his shirt. 

Baby looked up at him, eyes full of admiration. 

Buddy kicked off his shoes, then pulled his pants and underwear off. He did a little spin, enjoying the way that Baby was looking up at him. 

Baby crawled over to Buddy and rested his hands on his waist. He took his cock in his mouth. 

Buddy ran a hand through his hair and said, “Okay, Baby, take it slow, alright? I don’t want you to get so over-eager you gag.”

Baby took a second to adjust to the feeling of a cock in his mouth. Once he was able to, he started running his tongue over it as much as he could.

Buddy groaned. “You’re a real natural at that. Can I try something?”

“Mmhmm,” Baby murmured without lifting his head. 

Buddy started gently pushing down on his head. Baby let him move his head back and forth. When he got used to the feeling, he started bobbing his head on his own. 

“Mmm,” he said happily. He started sucking on Buddy’s cock harder as he moved his head back and forth.

“God,” Buddy said happily, lightly pulling on Baby’s hair. 

After a minute, Buddy pushed his head away.

“No,” Baby murmured before he leaned forward and started sucking on Buddy’s cock again.

Buddy laughed. “You can continue if you really want,” he said. “But, I’d love to fuck you.”

Baby flicked his tongue over Buddy’s tip a couple more times before he pulled away. “That sounds good,” he said. He stood up and waited.

Buddy started to pull his shirt off until the wires on Baby’s earbuds got in the way. “Um, do you mind if…”

Baby hesitated for a moment and then said, “It’s okay.” He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and then carefully set it down next to his sunglasses. 

Buddy kissed him, then pulled his shirt off. He untied his shoes and then said, “Could you step out of those, please?”

Baby kicked his shoes off, then Buddy pulled his pants and underwear down. “You have a really nice ass,” he said before giving him a little spanking.

“Thank you,” Baby said as he kicked away his pants and underwear. 

“Do you want to get fucked out here or go into my bedroom?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Baby said. 

“No preference at all?” Buddy pressed. He laughed and said, “That’s hard for me to get used to. My old lady really knows what she likes.” He idly felt Baby’s ass as he debated. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

He headed to the bedroom. Baby grabbed his iPod before following him.

Buddy smiled with amusement as he watched Baby set it down on his bedside table. 

“Any way I could distract you so much that you forget all about that thing?” Buddy teased.

“No,” Baby told him.

Buddy laughed. “Fair enough,” he said. “Get on all fours for me.” 

Baby climbed onto the bed on all fours and stuck his ass up.

Buddy grinned and squeezed his ass hard. “You know, you have a real slutty streak, Baby.” 

He took a bottle of lubricant out of his bedside table and rubbed some on two fingers. He started circling Baby’s asshole with one finger. “Has anyone ever played with your asshole before? Even a little?”

“No.”

“That’s a real waste,” he said, shaking his head. He kissed the back of Baby’s head. “Someone as pretty as you should be getting fucked non-stop.” He grinned when he saw the slight smile on Baby’s face. “See? Slutty streak. I love that. Are you ready for me to start pushing a finger into you? I’ll go slow.”

“I’m ready,” Baby said.

Buddy started lightly pushing a finger into him. 

Baby slowly let out a breath. 

“Does that feel alright?” Buddy asked.

“Yeah. It just feels a little weird.”

“Let me know if it starts to hurt and I’ll stop,” Buddy told him. He kept pushing his finger into Baby. 

Baby closed his eyes. “Mmmm,” he hummed softly. 

“Does that feel good?” Buddy asked.

“Yeah,” Baby said.

“Can I add another finger?”

“Yes.” 

Baby moaned softly as Buddy pushed another finger into him. “You’re doing so good,” Buddy told him as he started gently moving them back and forth. “You’re going to be really good at getting fucked.”

Baby hummed softly. “I think I’m ready for your dick.”

“You sure?” Buddy asked as he moved his fingers around. “It’s pretty big.” He smiled and added, “I guess you probably noticed that before.”

“I’m ready. Just go slow,” Baby told him. 

Buddy started to put lubricant on his dick. 

Baby looked over. “You’re not going to use a condom?”

“I really don’t have sex with people who aren’t Darling that much,” Buddy assured him. He could tell that Baby looked skeptical, so he said, “Alright. Gotcha.” He dug around in his bedside table drawer until he found a condom. He put it on and lubed it up then got behind Baby. 

He put his hands on Baby’s hips and asked, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” 

Buddy started slowly pushing into him. 

“Mmmmm,” Baby hummed. “That feels good.”

Buddy ran his hand up and down Baby’s back as he pushed into him. “You feel amazing,” he told him. 

Baby slowly let out a breath. When Buddy pushed deep into him, he let out a moan and arched his back. “Oh my God,” he said softly.

Buddy grinned. “You like that?” He rocked his hips back and forth gently.

Baby gripped the bed frame. “Yes,” he said softly. He moaned. 

“My name’s Jason,” Buddy told him as he fucked him deeply.

Baby moaned loudly. He wasn’t really sure why Buddy was giving him this information.

Buddy gripped Baby’s hips harder. “Say my name,” he said, pulling back hard on his hips.

“Jason,” Baby said. He gasped as he felt Buddy bury himself deep inside him. “Mmmm. Jason.”

“Say something dirty,” Buddy said as he fucked him. “A full sentence.”

“You have a really big cock, Jason,” Baby said. “It feels really good inside me.” He groaned happily.

Buddy grinned. “Wow, I got two sentences.” He kissed the back of his neck. “Good boy, Baby.”

He started jerking Baby off as he fucked him. 

“Thank you, Jason,” Baby said breathily. “That feels good, Jason.”

Buddy grinned, finding the stilted attempts at dirty talk to be absolutely adorable. “You’re so fucking sexy, Baby.” 

He gripped his hips and pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly slid out, then flipped Baby over and started jerking him off. Baby quickly came. 

“You’re really fucking cute,” Buddy said as he spread Baby’s come all over his own stomach. 

He walked over to the trash can in the corner and threw out the condom, then returned to the bed. He lifted up Baby’s legs with one hand and spanked him hard with the other. 

“Mmm,” Baby murmured. “Hey, can I have my iPod?”

Buddy laughed. “Sure,” he said. He got in bed next to Baby and grabbed the iPod off the bedside table. “Can I listen with you?” 

Baby nodded as he started sliding through the song selection. 

Buddy watched him. After a minute, he asked, “Having trouble deciding?”

“I haven’t been in this situation before so I don’t have anything in mind,” he said. 

Buddy petted his hair affectionately with one hand and closed his eyes. “Take your time,” he said.


End file.
